A Friend Indeed
by Davner
Summary: The lamest plan ever...


Tenchi Muyo is the property of AIC and Pioneer.  
  
Another lost fic. Enjoy and don't forget to review. ^_^  
  
  
  
A Friend Indeed  
  
Aeka looked both ways before crossing the street, pulling Sasami by the hand along with her. In Sasami's other hand was a bento box with Tenchi's name on it.  
  
"I can't believe he forgot his lunch," Sasami commented as the two princesses continued to walk. "One day, he's going to forget, and I'm not going to bring it to him!"  
  
Aeka smiled. Even if Sasami didn't, she'd jump at the chance. Time alone with Tenchi, with no "distractions."  
  
"Which way is his school from here, Sasami?" Aeka asked, unsure of which way to go.  
  
"This way," Sasami said, taking the lead. After a few more minutes of walking, they came upon the high school Tenchi had attended ever since Ryoko had blown up his old one. Apparently, they were just in time. A bell rang out, and soon the steps and grassy hills next to the school were being overrun with young men and women in school uniforms.  
  
Aeka and Sasami stood by the gate, looking for a familiar face. Sasami brightened and began to wave frantically. "Tenchi! Over here!"  
  
The object of their search saw them and trotted over to the gate. "Aeka! Sasami! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Sasami held up the bento box. "You forgot your lunch again, Tenchi!" she told him with a slight scowl.  
  
Tenchi laughed nervously. "Sorry, Sasami."  
  
"Hey, Tenchi!"  
  
The three of them looked up to see a *very* large boy in a uniform similar to Tenchi's come up to them. The boy was very overweight and huffed as he ran. He had a red nose that made him look more like a reindeer than a person.  
  
"Who are your pretty friends, Tenchi?" the boy asked with a smile.  
  
"Heh, Amagasaki this is Aeka and Sasami. Aeka, Sasami, this is my friend, Amagasaki."  
  
"Er...How do you do?" Aeka asked.  
  
Sasami sniffed the air. "I smell soy sauce..."  
  
"Oh, so what brings two lovely ladies such as yourselves here?" Amagasaki asked, offering Aeka an inviting look.  
  
"Tenchi forgot his lunch, so we thought we'd bring it to him," Sasami explained.  
  
"Well, isn't that sweet!" Amagasaki said. He nudged Tenchi with his elbow. "Hey, Tenchi, why didn't you tell me you had two beautiful girls after you?" Sasami just blushed.  
  
"More than that," Aeka muttered.  
  
"It's...um...complicated..." Tenchi said.  
  
"So you're Tenchi's girlfriend, Aeka?"  
  
Aeka blushed a deep crimson and said nothing, Tenchi however...  
  
"No! It's not like that at all!"  
  
Aeka's heart plummetted into her stomach. Why did he have to sound so scared while he said things like that?  
  
"Oh, so you don't mind if I..." Amagasaki began.  
  
"Well, Tenchi, we have to go!" Aeka said suddenly. "See you for dinner! Bye!" Aeka quickly grabbed Sasami and practically ran down the sidewalk.  
  
Tenchi and Amagasaki watched them go. "Damn, Tenchi," Amagasaki told him. "She's hot!"  
  
Tenchi only laughed nervously...  
  
"We're home!" Sasami cried as she bounded through the door. Aeka followed and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she thought about the events earlier that day.  
  
The way things are going, he'll never notice me, she thought sadly.  
  
"Hey, Aeka! You missed it!" Mihoshi said, rushing up to the princess.  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"On the soaps! It was great! You know how Blob is constantly ignoring Blib?"  
  
"Only too well," Aeka told her sadly.  
  
Mihoshi hopped up and down as she giggled. "Well, Blib came up with this great scheme! She asked Blab, Blob's best friend, out on a date to make him jealous!"  
  
Aeka blinked. "She did that?!"  
  
"Uh huh! Uh huh! And it worked! Blob followed Blib and Blab all over Bloobville! It was the funniest thing I had ever seen!"  
  
"So how did it end?!" Aeka asked quickly. "Did it work!?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Aeka paused. "Huh?"  
  
"I was drinking a big gulp, and I *really* had to go! I tried to hold it, but finally I couldn't anymore! I missed the last five minutes of the show..."  
  
Aeka sighed. "Well, I suppose we'll find out tomorrow..." She broke off as the wheels in her head began to turn.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Mihoshi, do you know where Tenchi keeps the address book?"  
  
"Um...Yeah, it's in the drawer, next to the phone."  
  
"Thank you, Mihoshi," Aeka said calmly and went to the phone. She found the black address and telephone book and picked up the phone. She searched the book until she found the name she was looking for and dialed the number.  
  
On the third ring, someone picked up, and at the same time, the front door opened and Tenchi walked in.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
"Hello?" Amagasaki's voice answered.  
  
"Hello, is this Amagasaki?"  
  
Tenchi entered the room just in time to hear this. He blinked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hi, this is Aeka, Tenchi's *friend*," she emphasized this last part. "We met today."  
  
"Is that Amagasaki?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Hi, Aeka! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well..." Aeka trailed out, "I'm rather new to the pla...er...city, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to show a little bit of it..."  
  
Tenchi's eyes went wide.  
  
"Well...sure!" Amagasaki cried. "Could you hold one second?"  
  
"Of course," Aeka said demurely.  
  
She could hear Amagasaki put the phone down followed by a muffled, "YES!! YES! GAME! SET! MATCH! TOUCHDOWN, AMAGASAKI!!!!" A moment later, he was back on the phone. "How's tonight?"  
  
"Tonight would be fine," Aeka assured him.  
  
"Um...Great! Er...I guess...um...I'll meet you..." He stammered.  
  
"Outside the school will be fine," Aeka told him. "Seven o'clock. See you there."  
  
"Great, wel..."  
  
Aeka hung up. She turned and found Tenchi standing there in complete shock.  
  
"A..A...Aeka?"  
  
"Oh, hello Tenchi," she said, pretending to see him for the first time.  
  
"You...and Amagasaki...out on a date?"  
  
"Is that what it is?" Aeka asked innocently. "Hmmm..."  
  
"Listen, Aeka," he said, "I think I should warn you...well...Amagasaki...hmmmm...How can I put this delicately....." He thought for a moment. "Amagasaki makes Dad look like a church choirboy."  
  
Aeka blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean he's a hentai."  
  
"Odd," she said, almost to herself. "He seemed like such a nice boy earlier today."  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"I'm sure it will be all right," she said, walking past him and out the door.  
  
Tenchi just blinked, standing there in a stupor.  
  
"I think the world must've been flipped upside down..." 


End file.
